blind damen
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Summary: se veía débil, indefensa, ella no tenia la capacidad… eso creían todos, su destino a sido arraigado por un demonio, podrá escapar?, morirá en el intento?, o acaso la salvaran?  gaara/hinata
1. Chapter 1

Blind damon

Summary: se veía débil, indefensa, ella no tenia la capacidad… eso creían todos, su destino a sido arraigado por un demonio, podrá escapar?, morirá en el intento?, o acaso la salvaran?

Prologo

Un llanto inundo el palacio

Los sirvientes se movían tomando a la niña entre sus brazos

-es una niña- exclamo una dama

-mi hermosa princesa…- susurro la mujer tomando la mano de su marido

-hinata- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pronto la luna obscureció y el tiempo se detuvo

Una figura bajo del cielo, mientras nadie era capas de moverse

Entro al palacio siguiendo aquella energía, destruyo la entrada, camino con suma paciencia viendo a la niña en los brazos de los humanos

Se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos acariciando su rostro, la mujer sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-a nacido la humana-susurro tosiendo sangre- que ojos tan poderosos- dijo la demonio viendo los ojos de la niña

La demonio se tiro al suelo con la pequeña en sus brazos, la cual lloraba asustada

La demonio se hallaba gravemente herida así que coloco a la niña en el suelo y con la sangre de sus heridas hizo un circulo entorno a la pequeña

-eres débil-susurro la demonio- te daré poder… a cambio de tus valiosos ojos- junto sus manos en su pecho y empezó a hacer figuras con estas y susurras vareas palabras a una velocidad increíble

La demonio cerro los ojos sintiendo su sangre escurrir asiendo mas fuerte el circulo entorno a la niña que extrañamente se había quedado callada

El circulo brillo con energía maligna

Esa misma energía se elevo entorno de la niña

-nendi-kido!- grito la demonio

La energía se abalanzó contra la niña, asiéndola llorar, la demonio empezó a convertirse en esa energía y entro con violencia al cuerpo de la pequeña

Aquel gris en la mirada de la niña se vio el reflejo de la energía demoniaca y pronto sus ojos perdieron luz asiéndose blancos

Una figura de media luna se formo en el hombro de la pequeña bebe


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

tristeza

tercera persona

La princesa del clan hyuuga, ya asía sentada en los columpios

Tenia una mirada triste y una mueca contra sus pálidos labios, aquella niña tenia la mirada en el suelo

-miren ahí esta la fenómeno- escucho la niña las burlas de los demás, intimidada cerro los ojos con fuerza

-fenómeno porque te escondes!, acaso nos tienes miedo?- todos se reian

La niña alzo el rostro, mostrando la diferencia de los ojos del clan hyuuga

La niña tenia la mirada perdida

Uno de los niños la tomo del brazo y la jalo al suelo

Todos reían divertidos ante la escena

La niña de unos 5 años, lloraba asustada

Las niñas le lanzaban cosas para lastimarla

Uno de los niños la tomo del cuello de su vestimenta y alzo el puño

-hay que enseñarle a esta niña, quienes son los que mandan-

-esperen!,- grito un niño corriendo asía ellos- neji viene para acá

-corran!- gritaron los niños asustados, el niño que sostenía a hinata la bofeteo dejándola en el suelo

-nos vemos pronto , ciega- dijo el niño antes de irse corriendo

La niña sollozo contra el suelo abrazando su rodillas

Escucho como se acercaban y oculto su rostro con sus manos

-no me pegues- suplico la niña

-hinata…- escucho un suave susurro

-n…neji?- susurro la niña abriendo los ojos, sin ver nada; el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre

-vámonos –le ordeno

La niña había sido golpeada por su padre y llegada a su habitación

Ella gritaba de dolor

No por su dolor físico

Si no, por su dolor de el corazón, sus sentimientos

- deberías explicarle!- ella estaba aferrada a su franaza escuchando los gritos de sus padres

-no hay solución!, debemos destruirla con todo y ese demonio!- escucho gritos y como las cosas se destruían

-estas hablando de tu hija!- escucho los gritos de su madre

En segundos la mujer llego al cuarto de la niña

Esta la escucho entrar , se asusto y escondió su rostro

´por primera vez en muchos años sintió la calidez de unos brazos

Su madre la abrazaba

La niña soltó un quejido y empezó a llorar ante el afecto que sintió

-m..ma…mai-susurro

-mi pequeña, mi pequeña hinata- lloraba su madre- no estés triste, tu y yo saldremos de aquí

Una noche, su madre llego y la vistió

Salió con hinata en sus brazos y subió a un carruaje saliendo de ahí

-mami… a donde vamos- susurro la niña intentando oír su respuesta

-a un lugar en donde tu padre nunca nos encuentre- susurro acariciando el rostro de hinata

-a donde?

- iremos a el clan escondido entre la niebla- susurro- visitaremos a tu abuela

La niña camino siguiendo los pasos de su madre

Tenia un oído bien desarrollado así que era capas de percibirlo todo

Caminaron en silencio, asiendo sentir incomoda a hinata

-espera aquí, y no te muevas- le dijo su madre en un tono frio

Hinata se sentó y sintió la calidez del sol sobre su rostro

Amaba sentir ese calor sobre su piel

Pasaron horas hasta que la madre de hinata regreso

-vámonos- dijo fríamente

-a donde?-susurro hinata

-he dicho que nos vayamos!-grito

La niña con tristeza la siguió hasta ir al carruaje nuevamente

Las horas pasaban y hinata sentía el cambio de clima, aquella reconfortante humedad con sol se iba esfumando , dando paso a un clima seco y muy caliente

-estamos llegando..- susurro la madre de hinata

-a donde?

-al único lugar donde pueden exterminar al demonio que llevas dentro


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Aldea oculta en la niebla

Hinata POV

-un…. Un d..demonio-tartamudeé asustada

-así es- dijo mi madre con frialdad- cuando naciste un demonio llego del cielo a poseer tu cuerpo, pero extrañamente el demonio sello su alma en ti- aclaro con furia- su nombre es Misura-don Gono

-y..yo- intente hablar

-calla!, te traje aquí porque aquí en esta tu abuela y otras hokages que saben como sacar a ese demonio y destruirlo; así regresaremos con tu padre y volveré a ser una mujer feliz

Asentí con tristeza

Eso significa… que yo soy la causante de las peleas de mis padres

Yo soy un mostro

Soy un demonio

-deja de llorar niña- me regaño mi madre; asentí con suma tristeza, al paso de un rato la escuche bajar de el carruaje y me jalo junto con ella

Camine con ella siguiéndola

La sentí tomarme con rudeza de la mano

-camina!- exigió

Solté un jadeo

-mama, me estas lastimando- chille

La escuche abrir una puerta

-ya llegaron- escuche un voz de una mujer bastante jocosa- así que esa es mi nieta- temblé ligeramente intentando moverme de mi lugar

-quédate quieta- grito mi madre

-así que tu eres la portadora de Misura-don Gono- sentí una mano en mi mejilla, di un paso para atrás

-no!- grite al sentir como me cargaban- no soy un mostro!- grite sintiendo las lagrimas contra mis mejillas- nunca le he hecho daño a nadie!- grite mientras sentía como me daban una bofetada

-cállate, hago esto por tu bien!- grito mi madre

-calma hija, necesitamos prepararla- aclaro la mujer que no conocía- solo un par de semanas, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo frágil pueda con el jutsu , de paso podemos entrenarla

-madre sabes que no es buena idea- aclaro mi madre

-ella tiene en su sangre los genes del clan oculto en la niebla

-eso no importa su padre jamás aceptara que ella tenga esa descendencia mía, ella no debe saber usar esos jutsus

Mi madre me había dejado con mi abuela, ella seguía en este lugar, pero nunca venia a verme

-que calor- escuche a mi abuela- no crees que el desierto es muy bochornoso cariño

-ujm- asentí al escuchar mi tazón de comida ser puesto sobre la mesa

-cuando termines empezaremos con lo básico, entrenare tus sentidos , para así suplantar la inutiliza de tus ojos- agaché mi cabeza

Comí el arroz y tome mi vaso de agua, la genin, Yikitsu, aprendiz de mi abuela me guio asía el exterior

Asiendo que sintiera el calor del desierto

-estas lista?- asentí

…

Mi abuela me entrenaba a espaldas de mi madre

Me enseñaba los jutsus de la aldea oculta en la neblina

Era difícil

Al principio entreno mis sentidos, percibir cada ruido, cada movimiento, cada olor

Todo fue tan complicado

-esfuérzate- me grito mi abuela, la cual había hecho un jutsu que invocaba a la lluvia, esto me ayudaría a practicar

Escuche como los asistentes de mi abuela se movían entorno mío, mi objetivo era crear una esfera de agua y lanzarla asía uno de los ninjas

Junte mis dedos frunciendo el seño ante el esfuerzo que asía

-jutsu, esfera de agua!- cerré los ojos sintiendo mi chakra mezclarse con el agua y aquella humedad se empezó a acumular frente a mi dedo índice el dedo de en medio

-has la técnica- grito mi abuela, me concentré mas

-técnica latico de agua!- grite sintiendo como la fuerza se me iba del cuerpo , podía sentir como el agua se convertía en un látigo que fue lanzado con fuerza asía enfrente mío, aquella fuerza me hizo salir volando aisa atrás mío

-ahhhh!- grite y sorprendentemente sentí como era atrapada por unos brazos

-itsiki- escuche la voz de mi salvador, el cual me dejo en el suelo- has traído otra amenaza a mi aldea

-kasekage!, no es lo que usted cree, estoy a unos días de extraer el demonio del cuerpo de esta niña

-ya e tenido suficiente con sabuku no gaara, ahora tengo que ver como mi aldea es destruida por esta niña, accedí a que te establecieras aquí, pero no permitiré que destruyas este lugar

-dame 7 días mas, pronto destruiré a el demonio en el cuerpo de esa niña y proseguiré con sabuku no gaara

-7 días, no mas- escuche como se alejo

Demonio?

Acaso soy tan peligrosa?

Sentí como me cambiaban por ropa mas abrigadora

El frio en el desierto era muy incomodo

-mama… puedo preguntarte algo?- susurre cuando sentí como me arropaba en la pequeña cama donde dormía

-que sea rápido

-como es la aldea oculta en la neblina?

-ah?, tu abuela te a dicho que preguntes eso?- grito molesta, agache la mirada

-no, es que tengo curiosidad de.. que seria tan malo para que… nunca me contaras de que tu perteneces de ahí

-la aldea es pequeña, pero muy poderosa, los ninjas pueden hacer muchas tácticas de pelea gracias al agua; es la aldea mas pacifica que existe

-acaso no te gusta tu aldea?-susurre cerrando los ojos antes de dormir

-tu padre cree que ser de esa aldea significa debilidad y tu… tu naciste con la habilidad de manejar el elemento del agua, a diferencia de tu hermana menor… ella es mas fuerte que tu y será la futura heredera del clan hyuuga

-mama…

-que quieres hinata?- escuche como reclamo mi mama con frialdad mientras sentía el calor de la vela desvanecer

-quisiera ser un ninja

-eres muy niña, aparte no creo que los de esta aldea acepten a un mostro como tu, cerca de sus hijo

-monstro…- susurre triste sintiendo las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas

-si, eres un monstro; solo hasta que tu abuela elimine a ese demonio de tu cuerpo

-entiendo…- susurre acomodándome en la cama durmiendo al instante

-pero… mi mama se enojara- susurre

-no importa, tu necesitas entrenar con personas calificadas

-cuando empiezo abuelita?

-mañana- aclaro,

Entrene toda la tarde con mi chakra,

Al día siguiente mi abuela me llevo a una academia

-niños les presento a su nueva compañera, hinata hyuuga- sonreí alzando el rostro, pero por tener un hábil oído escuche sus voces

-ya la vieron

-da miedo

-sus ojos son extraños

-es un fenómeno

Me sentí triste nuevamente

-bien hinata, siéntate aquí- sentí su mano sobre mi hombro guiándome a un asiento

Escuchaba atenta las palabras de el profesor, cerré los ojos concentrándome en el ruido de el gis chocar con la pizarra

A ver… tres golpes… una pausa… un ligero desliz del gis

Escribió jutsu de…

Empecé a anotar las letras que percibí cuando anotaba

Dos goles…. Otro golpe… una pausa

-oye…- un susurro llamo mi atención, abri los ojos sin ver nada y gire mi cabeza asía la procedencia del susurro

-uhh?- gire mi rostro buscando la voz

-acabas de tirar tu tinta- abri los ojos sorprendida, alce mi mano tocando la superficie notando el liquido en mis dedos

-uhh- sentí mis mejillas arder- que tonta soy- susurre agachando mi rostro- yo…no te manche?

-ahhh, no- susurro aquella voz

-yo … yo… l…lo limpio- susurre apenada, junte mis dedos sintiendo mis hombros temblar ante los nervios

-amm, no pasa nada- escuche un suave zumbido y algo arrastrarse, de pronto sentí arena en la puna de mis dedos

Di un brinco asustada

-q…que fue eso?- susurre llevando mis manos a mi pecho

-tu…no lo viste?-susurro esa misma voz, la misma voz de un niño

-hmm, pues… yo… es..es que yo no… veo- susurre girando mi rostro asía el lado opuesto de la voz, apenada

-oh- escuche la exclamación- lo limpie con arena

Me sobre salte, gire mi rostro asía la voz

-arena?- pregunte confundida jugando con mis dedos nerviosa

-pues…yo manejo la arena- sonreí sorprendida

-enserio?, a mi me están enseñando a manejar el agua- le aclare mas animada

-oh- escuche su exclamación de sorpresa

-soy…h.. hinata hyuuga- sonreí asía la dirección de la voz del niño

-yo… soy gaara- susurro mientras sentía su mano estrechar la mía, apenada aleje mi mano y sentí mis mejillas arder

-e…espero que s… seamos buenos amigos…

Hola hola, espero les gusten los capítulos!


End file.
